Advanced technology masks require very small lines called sub-resolution assist features (SRAF). These features are too small to print on wafers, but they influence mask optics to improve the image on wafers. Because they are so small, SRAF often break off during mask processing. The breakage happens in the quartz mask blank near the quartz/absorber layer interface due to the mask substrate design, which requires the quartz to be etched to achieve the needed optical properties of the absorber layer. This, in turn, limits linewidth (e.g., narrow lines break more easily), reduces overall yield and limits cleaning ability (e.g., requires gentle cleans so as to not damage the SRAFs). This problem is expected to grow worse as mask dimensions decrease with advancing technology.